1. Cross Reference To Related Case
This application is related to my commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 366,015, filed Apr. 6, 1982, and entitled "Vehicle Rearview Mirror Remote-Control Device".
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for remotely-controlling a vehicle rearview mirror.
3. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use rearview mirrors in which the remotely controlled mirror is movably mounted in its casing, together with the pivoting and control means, and therein controlled by an electric motor or hand-operated control.
These rearview mirrors however are not entirely satisfactory in providing internal protection against dust or inclement weather conditions.
It is known to use a device which includes a support member integral with the body of the vehicle and which extends inside the casing through an opening. The support member has a first axis around which is pivotally mounted a cross-piece. The casing carrying the mirror is pivotably mounted on the cross-piece along a second axis perpendicular to the first.
First movement-controlling means are provided between the support member and the cross-piece, and second movement-controlling means are provided, in an offset manner with respect to the second axis, between the cross-piece and the casing.